


First Time

by Fog_22



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Spaceships, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fog_22/pseuds/Fog_22
Summary: Fox had never planned on having a relationship. Now he and Wolf O'Donnell are in bed together.





	First Time

Fox stared at the dark metal ceiling above him. It was old and worn out, and the diamond pattern embossed on it was visibly worn. It reflected the green lights positioned around the perimeter of the small bedroom as a sort of broken smear, a miniature two-dimensional nebula.

He debated trying to force himself to fall asleep. One day on the _Spear of Longinus_ had already passed, and there were two more until they reached Miyamoto-64. They had worked out some good plans for dealing with whatever they encountered there, he thought, but that didn't mean that any of them could stop worrying. Even that wasn't the problem though. He just wished he could be doing this aboard the Great Fox instead.

The Great Fox, that ship his father had commissioned, and cared for like it was his own body. The ship he had saved from the scrap yard when his father had died, and which he too had cared for like himself. The ship that he, Peppy, Falco, and Slippy had so many memories on. The ship that was now floating inert, drifting in a holding orbit high above Corneria. The ship that, hopefully, he would one day fly again.

It wasn't really good to dwell on this, he decided. No ship, even the Great Fox, was as important as his crew. They were together now, and that's what really mattered. And they had Wolf now, too.

Wolf. He had seemed alright today, and even enjoyed piloting the Cornerian carrier, but he hoped that this wasn't all going too quickly for the man who had just a year ago been his enemy. He had seemed more than content with his own bunk, so hopefully he was resting well too. Really, he should be concerned about Slippy, who often--

There was a hard metallic knock at his door. Fox sat up in his bed, clothes still on, and opened it with the press of a button. Right outside was Wolf, in his boxers, looking down at his feet.

"Oh, uh, hey Wolf," Fox whispered. "Come on in."

Wolf took the few steps to Fox's bed and sat down next to him without a word.

"Feeling alright?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep," Wolf admitted. "It was lonely without you." They hadn't really been sleeping together for very long, but it had still come to feel routine already.

"Yeah, I missed you too." Fox realized with a pang of guilt that he hadn't really considered how Wolf felt about it.

"I know you suggested that we sleep apart while we're working, but--" Wolf's hand moved over to Fox's and gripped it tightly.

Fox's heart nearly leapt out of his chest, as it still always did when Wolf touched him.

"Eh, maybe that was silly. You can sleep with me," Fox agreed, too flustered to even consider anything else.

Wolf wrapped his arms around Fox, pulling him down on the bed.

"Thanks, Fox," he whispered.

Wolf flipped himself under the covers, and Fox pulled them around Wolf as well as he could. Once they were situated, Fox wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him softly on the cheek. He could feel the twist of Wolf's muscles as he smiled, the slow rise and fall of his chest, the warmth of his breath. Fox could easily drift off to sleep at that moment.

Wolf, however, didn't seem quite ready to sleep.

"Is something wrong, Wolf?" Fox asked, feeling some undefinable tension in the other's body.

Wolf huffed. "No, heh, I just...well I lied a bit. I was hoping we could do a bit more than sleep tonight."

"Oh?" Fox looked down at Wolf's boxers, which were not quite baggy enough to disguise his arousal.

"Yeah, um, we don't have to," Wolf coughed, shrinking in embarrassment. "I don't really know what your experience is after all, so,"

Fox grinned and put a finger on Wolf's nose. "It's fine. I don't really have any. You'll, uh, have to teach me."

"Don't worry," Wolf assured him. "We can go at whatever pace you want."

"Okay," Fox replied. He was excited, he had to admit. He wasn't really sure what he wanted, though, and wondered what Wolf's own preferences were. He didn't want to disappoint him on the first time.

"Hey," Wolf whispered, putting a hand on Fox's knee. Fox had gotten out from under the covers, but curled himself into a ball without realizing it. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, sorry," Fox said, forcing himself to stretch out. His fur was still standing on end.

"Don't say sorry," Wolf insisted. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I should be apologizing for even bringing it up."

"No, don't," Fox cut in. "I want to, I just don't want to disappoint you."

"You could never do that, Fox," Wolf's eyes grew more serious and intense. "I mean it."

"You're so sweet, Wolf," Fox said, pulling him close and kissing him on the lips. Wolf's arousal was practically electric at this point; Fox could feel it coursing through his body.

"Here, if it helps," Wolf said, disengaging slowly, "I'll just lay back and you tell me what to do. Whatever comes naturally." He lay back on the bed and spread his arms.

"You don't have to be so submissive, Wolf," Fox insisted.

"Please," Wolf responded. he seemed almost pleading. "Running Star Wolf was exhausting. I'd love to just follow some orders for a change. Especially yours."

Fox chuckled. _How had things ended up like this?_

"Alright, if you insist then," he replied.

"Thank you," Wolf sighed. He took off his boxers and threw them to the corner of the small room as he spoke, exposing a shapely, bright red cock and a pair of large testicles.

Fox's eyes widened at the sight. He had never planned for a moment like this, never imagined that it could be real. Despite the support of his own father, he really hadn't expected to find a partner. It simply hadn't been part of his life. But life refused to go as he had planned, and instead he could admire his beautiful, perfect Wolf laying naked on his bed.

Fox felt his own cock grow heavy with blood, and threw off his boxers as well. He went to wrap a hand around Wolf, but was stopped by his partner's sharp gasp.

"Fox, you're enormous," Wolf whispered, voice tinged with both lust and envy, even a bit of fear.

Fox stretched himself out so that they were next to each other, and their erections were lined up at the base. It was true; Fox judged that he was a couple of inches longer than Wolf, and thicker as well. Wolf made a motion over to Fox but stopped halfway. His wide red eyes stared at Fox, itching for permission.

"Well, Wolf, what are you waiting for? Suck on it," Fox granted, standing up from the bed and leaning against the wall.

Wolf, however, just smiled. "Yes, sir!" he replied, even giving a quick salute with a finger before hopping off the bed and falling to his knees.

Wolf took a few moments to consider Fox's cock, while Fox looked down with fascination. Wolf spit on his hand and gave Fox a few quick, perfuntory strokes.

Fox suppressed a huff of pleasure. _That already felt really good...._

Wolf extended his tongue and carefully licked the tip of Fox's cock, then down the shaft until he was cradling his testicles. He ran a finger from the base to the tip, along the path of a large, throbbing vein, then stroked again.

"Good so far?" Wolf asked. "Nervous?"

"Heh, no," Fox replied. "It's amazing. Continue."

"Absolutely," Wolf nodded, and began to take Fox in his muzzle. He started slowly, with only a small length, but moved back and forth until, after several pumps, Fox was halfway within. He could see that Wolf's jaw was beginning to strain already.

Fox tried to restrain his huffs and growls. He felt like he could blow already at any moment.

"Wolf, you don't have to--" Fox said, but was interrupted by Wolf raising his hand. Fox tried to formulate a retort, but his words were forgotten as Wolf inched ever closer, now taking most of Fox's length.

Fox realized there was no point in restraining himself and moaned openly now, which seemed to encourage Wolf. His raised hand came to rest against Fox's pectoral, and his other arm wrapped around Fox's waist.

Fox put his hands gently on Wolf's shoulders. Wolf looked up at Fox and huffed through his nostrils, as if in approval. Fox smiled down on his lover.

Wolf winked and began moving his mouth across Fox's length, making slow, sloppy strokes.

Fox's knees grew weak, but he continued to stand and thrust in accordance with Wolf's motions.

All too soon, it was over. Fox felt an upwelling within him that could not be contained.

"Wait--," he called out, but the sensation was overwhelming. He could only a alert Wolf with a growl as he burst, but Wolf seemed to take it in stride.

Wolf paused, then relaxed and released his jaw. He grabbed Fox's pulsing cock with a hand and kept his mouth open to catch Fox's copious fow of seed.

After an eternal instant of ecstasy, Fox sighed and stretched out. Wolf sat back on his legs, head turned to the side. He wiped a white stain from his lips with an almost regretful expression on his face.

"Sorry about that," Wolf whispered. "I should've gone slower. I got carried away with myself."

"Don't say that, Wolf!" Fox exclaimed, sitting back down on the bed. "That was amazing. Thank you."

"Are you sure?" Wolf stood back up stood against the wall.

"Entirely," Fox insisted. "Now, come over here. I want to finish you off."

Wolf barked deeply with laughter. "Just a year ago, you saying that would've had a very different meaning."

Fox's high, lilting voice joined Wolf's sonorous, booming laughter until both were clutching their sides.

Wolf found himself laying on the cold, hard metal floor as his laughter died down. He started looking around for his boxers. _No point in expecting too much from Fox_ , he thought. _This was his first time, and--._

Fox, however, wasn't ready to stop yet. "Wolf," he whispered. "I still want you on the bed."

"Ah. Yes, sir," Wolf replied, gathering up his tall form and jumping back on the bed.

Fox patted Wolf's stomach and positioned himself between Wolf's legs. He moved down to study Wolf's steel-hard erection. _He hadn't gotten soft the entire time_ , Fox realized. _I hope I can give him half of what he just gave me._

Fox spit on his hand, like Wolf had done, and ran his palm across Wolf's shaft.

Wolf twitched and let out a breath. "Yeah, just like that..."

Fox beamed, though Wolf couldn't see it from his vantage point. Feeling encouraged, Fox licked the tip of Wolf's cock and continued down the shaft.

He spent a while examining Wolf's rather large testicles, cradling them between his fingers and tongue. Finally, Fox moved back up and put his mouth around Wolf, working his jaw slowly until Wolf was entirely inside of him.

 _Wow, this is hard. How did Wolf manage to take me?_ Fox wondered as he worked like a piston around Wolf's length. He heard Wolf growl, and felt him clutch at the bed. Fox's mouth flooded with Wolf's seed, and he froze as he tried to figure out how to avoid making a mess.

Finally, Wolf's flow seemed to subside, and Fox was able to swallow. He disengaged from Wolf and took a deep breath of air.

"Have fun?" Wolf asked, looking almost proud.

"Very much," Fox replied, stretching his jaw. "I hope I did okay."

"You did wonderfully, Fox," Wolf assured his lover.

"Thanks," he replied, kissing Wolf. It was curious, he thought, tasting Wolf's essence, then traces of his own from Wolf's mouth.

"We should actually sleep now," Fox pointed out, attempting to rearrange the tangled covers.

"Yeah, you're right," Wolf agreed as he put the pillows back in their place.

Fox slipped under the covers, and Wolf joined him. He hugged Fox tightly.

"Thanks for tonight," he said. "That was a lot for you to do."

"You're welcome," Fox replied. "I'm glad you broke the ice for us."

"Heh, of course," Wolf sighed. "I'll do better next time, and show you some different things. And, uh, whatever you ask me to do, of course."

Fox chuckled. He hadn't expected this submissive streak in Wolf, and in truth it concerned him, but he didn't want to push it. If Wolf was happy, then so was he.

"Sounds good," Fox said. "I love you, Wolf."

"I love you too, Fox."


End file.
